He'sa She?
by DanceCamilleDance
Summary: HOW WILL THE BYS REACT WHEN THEY MEET A NEW CHARACTER? AND WHY DOES PUCK SEEM TO HATE...WHO? RATED M FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**(IN MY STORY, QUINN IS PREGNANT WITH FINN'S BABY, RACHEL STILL LOVES FINN AND NOAH NEVER HAD A THING FOR QUINN)**

**(ZIMRA IS A JEWISH NAME—IT'S A BOY'S NAME AND IT MEANS SONG. YES, THE BOY PART IS INTENTIONAL)**

**ALSO, UNFORTUNATELY, I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I'M MEARLY PLAYING GOD AND THE CHARACTERS ARE MY TOYS. I WILL PUT THEM BACK...EVENTUALLY**

"Hey man, you hear? We're supposed t get a new student today" Finn said as he and Puck took their seat in first period English. "Dude, really? It's halfway through the year. Who is it? Puck asked, his glazed and tired eyes flickering with excitement. "Seriously. I think that said his name was…Zimra?" Finn furrowed his brow, confused if he had said it right. "Zimra? Damn straight, another Jew!" Puck whopped.

The bell rang, and Puck and Finn settled down just like every other day and started to doze off as their monotonous teacher rambled on and on about _Beowulf_.

There was a knock on the door halfway through class, startling everyone out of their sleepy haze. The teacher went over to the door, whispered a few things and came back to the center.

"Students, I would like to introduce you all to a new student. I know you will make them feel welcome. Come on in Zimra."

The door opened and every guy's mouth (especially Pucks) dropped. It was no male that walked in, but a female. Tiny, about 5'3'', and pale, she looked fragile. She had wild auburn hair, curly and lively. What got Puck's (and every other male's) attention was her outfit. She was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, making her legs go on for miles, though she knee high black boots weren't helping that. She had on a black vintage Ramones tee shirt, and a tattoo of a Jewish star on her bicep. He face was void of the heavy makeup that ranged on 99% of the female faces in Lima; instead she just wore a light brown eye shadow to accentuate her deep, and slightly unsettling, blue eyes.

"Well Zimra, there's an empty seat…right there, next to Noah Puckerman" Said the teacher, pointing to seat next to Puck and behind Finn.

She gave a slight nod with her head and walked toward her seat, her hips swaying as her shoes connected with the tiled floor. Finn grinned at her as she sat down and he turned around, reaching his hand across her desk. "Hey" he said, shaking her hand. "My name's Finn Hudson."

The corner of her mouth turned upwards as she inclined her head and said, "Hello. My name is Zimra Cohen." God, her voice was like bells ringing together, creating a musical harmony that rivals God.

"This guy over here" Finn said, puching Puck in the shoulder, "is my best mate Puck. He's Jewish to."

"Shalom." That was the last kind word that Noah Puckerman said to Zimra Cohen for a while.

**BTW, I HAVE BECOME A REVIEW WHORE! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ALL WANT TO R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING---THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT JUMPY! I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONFUSION! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS AMAZING AND I WILL RESPOND TO ANY/ALL QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING (INCLUDING WHAT HAPPENS NEXT)

The next month went by in a blur. The next thing she knew, Zimra was sitting down in a white armchair, staring at the women who was supposed to be her shrink. Evidently, her Godparents didn't think that she was well adjusted.

"Well…Zimra?" the women said, looking up from her clipboard, frowning slightly at Zimra's outfit. Today, Zimra was wearing a black leather mini skirt with neon orange flats and black fishnet tights. She had a white tee shirt with rips across the chest and an orange talk top that exactly matched her shoes. Her hair had been straightened and was up in a high ponytail, with just her bangs hanging down in front of her face, all her earrings flashing in the bright lights.

"Yes?" Zimra asked, raising her newly waxed eyebrows. (Her new friends Kurt and Mercedes had done them).

"Nothing…So Leah and Jack asked me to talk to you. They're concerned. Since the accident, you haven't been yourself. Is anything bothering you?" The "nice" women said. "Oh, and my name is Susannah," she said with a small smile, leaning forward.

"Okay, Susannah…no, I'm fine. I have always wanted to dress like this, and since…you know…I just feel like its beneficial. Helps to stop me from…I don't know…punching someone? Remember how well that worked out?" Zimra said, holding out her wrist so Susannah could see it. Indeed, there was a metallic glimmer to it when it was under the light. "Titanium joint in my wrist, I punched that guy so hard" Zimra said, with a somewhat satisfied smirk.

"Anyway, my point is…" Susannah began. "Useless." Zimra interrupted her. "Listen, this is how I'm doing. I'm fine. I have friends. I met these guys named Kurt and Mercedes. They're really awesome. And Tina and Artie. Again, awesome. So, just tell Leah and Jack that I'm fine, and we never have to a this little session again." Zimra said, getting annoyed. Susannah frowned, and wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Okay Zimra, that's all. Thanks, you can go," she said, getting up from her chair. Zimra left, getting in her beat up white Mercedes with cracked red leather. Just as she was pulling out of the parking lot, a red pickup came speeding down the road, and stopped right in front of her cutting her off. Noah jumped out, and walked up to her window.

"What do you want Noah," Zimra spat, evoking his hated first name. She grinned when she saw that vein in his temple throb.

"Nothing much Cohen, just wanted to warn you. Quinn's out to get you, and by the way she's been digging, I would bet that you don't have any secrets by…Friday" he said, giving her the signature Puck smirk.

"Thanks for the warning Noah. And don't worry. Little pregnant Quinn doesn't scare me. Nothing does." Zimra said, holding her head high, trying to control her temper. It had been along time since anyone could make her feel this emotional with just one smirk.

"Whatever," he said, his eyes darkening with anger. "Screw me for trying to be nice."

"No," Zimra responded, her stormy eyes locking onto his hazel ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE— WHEN ZIMRA SINGS, NO MATTER WHAT SONG IT IS, IT SUPOSSED TO BE THAT SHE WROTE THEM [BUT SHE DIDN'T OBVIOUSLY]**

to **annieDUHH**-- I apologize if I wasn't clear. What you were supposed to infer was that: 1) She made friends with the Glee kids (minus Noah and Quinn obviously. Not Rachel so much, but i don't know why.) Also, she gets a weekly Slushy Facial, but not from Noah. From the other Footballers.

to **weirdunusualchick**--Thank you for the advice. I don't have a beta, nor do I know if I will be getting one. I am aware that I use said to much, I'm trying to stop. Hopefully thins chapter is better. :)

Also, as normal ** ANY REVIEWS ARE LOVELY AND APPRECIATED, AND I DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT FOR ZIMRA. SHE IS AND ALWAYS WILL**

**BE A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION.**

* * *

The next day at school, Quinn approached her for the first time.

"Listen to me, you little home wrecker, I know everything." Quinn spat to her, smirking like she had just won the gold medal at the Olympics.

Zimra turned to her, making Quinn back up a little, uncertainty in her eyes. "Really? What do you think you know?" Zima raised an eyebrow, daring her to continue.

"Um…I know that you used to live in Chicago, until…"Quinn began, when Zimra's hand shot out, covering Quinn's mouth, stopping her from continuing. "Yes, okay, you obviously know. Now, what I need you to do is not tell anyone, cause if you do, I'll tell the entire school your pregnant. [**AUTHORS NOTE—QUINN IS HAVING FINN'S BABY, BUT NOBODY KNOWS YET]**.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and nodded, before backing up and walking off to class. Zimra looked around, suddenly not in the mood to go to math. She turned back to her locker, grabbing a purple folder full of paper, and headed toward the auditorium. It just so happened that Mr. Shu was on his way to his normal nap in the nurses when he saw Zimra sneak in the auditorium. Not knowing anything about her, except that she spoke almost fluent Spanish, he followed her into the auditorium.

Zimra walked onto the stage, her eyes glued to the black grand piano in front of her. Slowly, she sat down, running her fingers over the keys, making the music swell around her. She took a paper out of her folder ad bean to play.

A sweet and sad tune began to fill the auditorium where Mr. Shu sat and watched. He heard her play, but when she began to sing, he thought his heart might stop. Her voice was low and husky (for a girls) and he knew right then that he needed her in Glee.

Zimra stared at the words on the page, trying to remember what it was like before the accident, when it was just her and her band mates, Issac, Jasper, Tristan and Ivy.

She opened her mouth and began to sing.

I found God

On the corner of First and Amistad

Where the west was all but won

All alone smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything".

Where were you when everything was falling apart?

All my days were spent by the telephone

It never rang

And all I needed was a call. It never came

To the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

In the end, everyone ends up alone

Losing her, the only one who's ever known

Who I am, who I'm not, who I wanna be

No way to know, how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Early morning

The city breaks

I've been callin'

For years and years and years and years

And you never left me no messages

Ya never send me no letters

You got some kinda nerve.

Taking all I want

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Why'd you have to wait? To find me, to find me.

As her fingers hit the last note, she smiled through the steady stream of tears that slowly dripped down her face, lost in her memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**So i forgot to mention in the last chapter, the song was You Found Me by The Fray. The one in this chapter is Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight. PLEASE R&R, ESPECIALLY FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT. **

**AND WEIRDUNUSUALCHICK--THANK YOU AGAIN. YOU WILL NOT FIND OUT WHY SHE HAS TITANIUM IMPLANTS IN HER WRIST, BUT I DID DECIDE TO GIVE HER A TITANIUM WRIST BECAUSE IN MY HISTORY CLASS A FEW DAYS AGO, WE GOT INTO A DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS. MY PROFESSOR WENT ON TO SAY THAT HE LOVES HAVING METAL PINS IN HIS LEG, BECAUSE IT MAKES HIM FEEL BIONIC. BUT ANYWAY, YOU DO LEARN WHY SHE MOVED. WHICH IS A STORY IN ITS SELF**

**REMEMBER, I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Zimra drew in a shaky breath before standing up. She wiped the tears from her eyes, picked up her bag and left.

As she was leaving, she literally ran into Mr. Shu, her Spanish teacher. "Hey Mr. Shu. You need something?" She asked, frowning slightly when Mr. Shu ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"Okay listen Zimra," He said frantically. "I just heard you sing in there. You're amazing. You really need to join Glee club. We could use someone like you." He said all this as he watched her face scrunch up in annoyance.

'Mr. Shu, that really thoughtful but…no." she said firmly. "Please Zimra. Just one chance. I mean, what have you got to lose?" He asked, smiling at her. "How about every sense of dignity I have?" Zimra snapped back. "Listen Zimra…I know about your situation. All the teachers were informed when you transferred here. I really think that getting involved in a club would be good for you. And you're already friends with most Glee kids." He added hopefully. "Alright…but just one chance." Zimra smiled slightly. She did love music. "Great." Mr. Shu smiled. "There is practice after school today in the choir room. Just…bring some music and you will blow them all away." And with that, he clapped her on the shoulder and left.

Zimra shook her head, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She strode to her locker, picked up her purple folder with all her music and rifled through it. She stopped, and stared at one single, lone page. A smile slowly came to her face. She had found her song.

After school, Zimra waited outside the choir room door. It had been Mr. Shu's idea to wait until he told them, and then let her come in and sing. Frankly, Zimra thought it was a stupid idea. She pressed her ear to the door, listening as Mr. Shu told them that they were having someone audition for Glee who was amazing in everyway. Zimra straightened, slung her guitar bag over her shoulder and pushed the door open. She smiled at Kurt and Mercedes who smiled. She nodded to Finn who waved. She stared down Quinn who was glaring and Noah, who was just staring.

She went to a stool and pick up her black double neck guitar from its case. She heard a couple oh's and a sharp intake of breath. She bent her head, and began to sing.

This is the clock upon the wall

This is the story of us all

This is the first sound of a newborn child,

Before he starts to crawl

This is the war that's never won

This is a soldier and his gun

This is the mother waiting by the phone,

Praying for her son

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Remind us all of what we used to be

There is a drug that cures it all

Blocked by the governmental wall

We are the scientists inside the lab,

Just waiting for the call

This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside

I'm high up and dry

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Reminds us all of what we used to be

Confess to me, every secret moment

Every stolen promise you believed

Confess to me, all that lies between us

All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring

We are the bells that never sing

There is a title we can't win no matter

How hard we might swing

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Remind us all of what we could have been

Could have been, Could have been

We could have been, we could have been

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Remind us all of what we could have been

Could have been, we could have been


	5. Chapter 5

**remember--REVIEW WHORE!**

**AND I SADLY OWN NOTHING ):**

* * *

With her last strum, she looked up for the first time. There were tears in Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Arties eyes. Santana and Brittany were bawling. Mike, Matt, Finn, Noah, Rachel and Quinn were staring, wide mouthed. Mr. Shu was the one to break the silence.

"Okay, I think we probably don't need to vote, but raise your hand if you want Zimra to join." Every hand except for Quinn and Puck's shot right in the air. "Okay majority rules. Welcome Zimra." Mr. Shu said, smiling.

"Thanks. I'm really excited to be here." Zimra muttered, anxious from everyone staring at her.

"Hey Zimra…how come you moved from Chicago? No offense to anyone, but Lima…kinda sucks." Mike asked, laughing.

"Oh you know…parents…job…stuff like that" She was careful to avoid his eyes.

"Oh bull." Quinn yelled, causing everyone to stare. "You want to know why she moved?" Quinn asked, walking over to her and standing right beside her. "It because her entire family died."

"What?" everyone looked at Zimra, who was about to cry. "Excuse me." And with that she bolted out the door and into the bathroom. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt glared at Quinn as they ran after her. The went in and found her curled up in a ball, her Jack's Mannequin tee shirt stained with tears.

"It's true. I had taken the car one day for band practice and my parents took my entire family—my three sets of aunts/uncles, my 14 cousins, my 8 siblings and themselves on a train…there was a suicide bomber…he blew up the train. If I had just taken the bus instead of insisting on driving they would still be alive now." Zimra whispered, looking up at her new friends faces as they gazed at her.

"Babe, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Kurt whispered, sliding down the wall next to her and wrapping her in a hug. "Do you think they should come in?" Mercedes whispered to Tina.

"What?" Zimra asked, dislodging her head from Kurt's shoulders. "W-w-well…the r-r-rest of Glee is outs-s-side the bathroom r-r-right now." Tina stuttered. Before anyone could say or do anything, Matt, Mike, Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Artie, Finn…and even Noah came into the bathroom.

"We heard." Matt said solemnly. "We're so sorry for your loss." Brittany said. "Thanks guys" Zimra choked, her tears done gushing. Now, there was a fire in her eyes that scared them all including Noah.

Zimra disengaged herself from Kurt's arms (which were still around her) and got up. "Now, there's someone I need to thank. You guys go back. I'll be there in a minute. I just need to get myself together." They all nodded and left, except for Mercedes and Kurt. "You sure you'll be all right girl" they asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Zimra said, opening her purse and taking out eyeliner, and mascara.

Two minutes later, Zimra walked back into Glee. Mr. Shu was scolding Quinn, who was looking properly chastised. Artie came up to Zimra "I know we aren't good friends, but if you want, I can bring you my mom's sugar cookies,' Artie said. "I'd accept them. Those cookies could bring world peace," Noah said, looking straight into Zimra's eyes. "Sure Artie thanks. I'll share them with everyone," Zimra smiled as she looked around, her smile falling when she looked at Quinn, who was smirking. "Except for you, Quinn. You know junk food is especially bad for you. Especially when you're pregnant." Zimra lets the words drips from her mouth, watching in satisfaction as Quinn's face turned bright red, and everyone turned to stare at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Zimra started at Quinn, a hard glint in her eye, almost as hard as the metal in her wrist. Quinn's head spun, taking in the eyes staring at her.

"Is that true Quinn? Are you really pregnant?" Finn asked shakily. "Yes" Quinn muttered, not meeting Finn's eyes. Since August. **[AUTHOR NOTE-IT'S SEPTEMBER]** And with that Quinn bolted out of the room, Finn right on her heels. His shouts of "Quinn, come back" could be heard slowly fading from the Glee kids ears, as they all stood in silence, staring at Zimra.

"That's the second time that's happened today," Kurt said, causing them all to chuckle. "How did you know?" Santana asked. "I'm observant. And I've had more than my fair share observing people who are trying to hide a pregnancy." Zimra responded, a crooked grin and glassy eyes staring at her as she became lost in another memory.

"Chicago?" Mercedes asked, not really wanting the answer, but asking the question that was on everyone's lips. "Yeah. My best girl friend Ivy got pregnant a few times. She ended up miscarriaging every time, so it's all right. Not really all that uncommon in Chicago." Zimra said, toying with a ring on her finger. A sudden bright light appeared right in Matt's eye, causing him to cry out and stumble backwards. Everyone looked confused, except Zimra, who started apologizing profusely.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Matt! It's this damn ring. It's so reflective, and it's a bad habit of mine to twist rings. Are you okay?" She said, holding his shoulders steady as he blinked rapidly.

"We're good!" he announced with a big grin. Zimra beamed, but her Cheshire cat grin fell abruptly when Brittany grabbed her hand, staring at her ring.

"Oh my God! This thing is huge! Is it real?" She asked, everyone crowding around to see.

"Um…kinda…sorta…yeah." Zimra finally sighed. "And before you ask" she said, raising a hand to all those who had opened their mouths "Yes, it is a real, 5 carat diamond. Yes, it is white gold, and yes, it is an engagement ring. But no, you cannot come to the wedding, because there isn't going to be one." She smirked, knowing she answered everyone's questions.

"Who gave it to you?" Noah asked out of the blue.

"No one of importance." Zimra snapped, throwing him a scathing glare. "Honey, if someone gave you a 5k diamond, why the hell you ain't marryin' him?" Mercedes asked.

"It's just…complicated." Zimra replied honestly. "Um, a name babe?" Mike asked, using the nickname he gave her when they found out they were neighbors.

"…Damien"


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school, the rumor mill was abuzz with the news: Quinn was pregnant. Everywhere Zimra walked, that was all she heard. It seemed like her little secret was forgotten. At least until Artie rolled up in his wheelchair with a plate of cookies on his lap.

"Here" he grinned, handing her the plate. "There's enough for everyone to have two…except Quinn, oh course." He looked at her, unsure if it was to soon to be making jokes.

Zimra laughed. "Artie, I'm a Cohen." She exclaimed. "It's what we do best. Make jokes inappropriately soon after a traumatic event."

"Traumatic?" a voice behind Zimra says. "That's doesn't even begin to cover it." Zimra twisted her head to find Quinn behind her, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Can I talk to you…in private" Quinn asks softly.

Zimra nods and the two of them sit down right there in the hall. Quinn stares at the ground as she whispers "I'm sorry about what I said. I was wrong. I never should have done that, you should have been able to tell s when you were ready." Quinn gasps as she squeezes her eyes shut, tears dripping from her soaked lashes onto the dirty floor beneath them.

"…It's alright." Zimra says, hesitantly patting her on the back. "I'm a sucker for heartfelt apologizes, and…what do you have first and second period?" She says, an idea appearing in her mind. 'And third to? Maybe even fourth, just to be safe…"she trails off

"Um…I have Algebra II, then AP English, Study Hall, and choir" Quinn responded, looking confused. "Quick," Zimra leapt up, grabbing her hand and dragging her hand, led her outside. "Sit here while I make a phone call," she told Quinn, taking out her enV touch. "It might take awhile, so get comfy."

Zimra opened her phone and smiled at her screensaver, a picture of her and Ivy at their favorite club in Chicago, Luckless. She pressed 2 and waited. It rang and rang. Then, a voice so loud that Quinn could hear it from 10 feet away. "Hello? Hello? Who is this? If this is Romano or Chico or Jacob or Mario, stop fucking calling! No, I don't want to fuck you! If you call again, I will call the fucking cops!" Quinn chuckled to herself, thinking that of course Zimra would call someone with the voice of an angel and the language of the devil.

**[Author note—for this conversation, there will be very little stops. What is italicized is Ivy, what is normal is Zimra.]**

"IVY! IVY! It's me, Zimra!" Zimra yelled at her. "_One second_!" Ivy yelled, and moved, for the loud music in the background suddenly vanished. "_Now hang on, is this Zimra? Did I just hear my best friend in the entire fucking world's voice?_" "Yes, you did." "_Oh my fucking god, ZIMRA! You know that Tuesdays are my morning mixer days. What's up baby! I miss you lots and lots! You should come home. Those pricks don't even know what they've got. Damien's been asking for you…more than normal._" "Ivy, can you let me talk? So, I've got a…friend here. She's pregnant and wants to hide it; At least for a while. And I thought of you. So what did you do to hide it?" "_Well, I started shopping bigger sizes, especially in shirts and dresses. Pants will be soon. I would recommend that she start wearing sweat before she shows, that way it's not as odd. And NO exercise. And like, she should eat healthy, but when she's around people, eat badly, which can help when it starts to grow."_ "Awesome Ivy. You're the best god damn flower in the whole fucking garden." "_You bet your sweet ass I am. Well, the tape done, so gotten jet. Love Ya girl!_"

And with that, Zimra said goodbye to her best friend. She turned to Quinn and motioned with her head. Together, the two girls made their way to Zimra's car. It wasn't until they were on the highway 20 miles away that Quinn spoke. "Where are you taking me Zimra?"

Zimra replied with a slight grin "Ever heard of a small town called Granville?" Quinn nodded. "Well, we are headed there. There is a store there called the James Store that sells cute maternity clothing."

6 hours, $123. 76, and 5 giant shopping bags later, Quinn and Zimra returned to school, having missed not one, not two periods, but the entire day. They walked into the school, both sporting new outfits. Quinn had a mahogany shirt with lose black pants and black flats. Zimra was sporting new black skinny jeans with green flats and a black and green plaid coat. The two of them walked into Glee laughing and sipping on mochas, totally oblivious to everyone's stares.

"Where were you two in Spanish?" Mr. Shu asked immediately, looking annoyed. "No worries, Mr. Shu. Quinn and I went shopping." Zimra giggled at something Quinn said before slapping her on the shoulder. The confused eyes of every singer in glee peered at the pair of them.


	8. Chapter 8

All of a sudden, a piano was heard. Zimra was sitting next to Quinn, listening to her talk and her head started bobbing to some unknown beat. A guitar and bass joined the piano, creating a beat so intense and haunting that a few people started tapping their toes to the beat. Zimra, still listening to Quinn, started singing.

I was a problem child

Been grounded my whole life

So now I'm runnin' wild

Hangin' with them good girls

No that ain't my style.

You think I'm hot shit and you love it

You love it yeah, yeah

Just as Zimra was about to continue, a male's voice filled the air. Zimra grew wide-eyed and quickly turned her head, trying to find the source of the music.

**Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine**

**Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine**

**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**

**And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."**

**Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**

**Yeah you know what to do**

**You're a hot mess**

**I'm lovin' it hell yes!**

Got you hypnotized

The city's my playground

You watch me take a bite

At 5 a.m. roamin' the streets

Drunk all night

You think I'm hot shit

And oh you love it

You love it yeah yeah

**Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine**

**Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine**

See, I'm a hot mess but I'm fallin' for you

And your like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."

'Cuz I can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah I know what to do

I'm a hot mess

You're lovin' it hell yes!

**You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**

**And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo**

**'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it**

**Yeah you know what to do**

**You're a hot mess**

**I'm lovin' it hell yes! **

**If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it girl**

**Say that you're unstable you go, go go, you got it girl**

**Dancin' up on tables**

**Say that your unstable**

**You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-hot**

**Yeah you're a hot mess!**

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-hot**

**We're sayin' hell yes!**

See, I'm a hot mess but I'm fallin' for you

And your like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."

'Cuz I can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah I know what to do

I'm a hot mess

You're lovin' it hell yes!

**You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you**

**And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."**

**Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it**

**Yeah you know what to do**

You're a hot mess

**I'm lovin' it hell yes!**

Hell yes!

Zimra was frantic, trying to find the music. Just as she had nearly given up, a girl walked in. Tiny, only 5', she was gorgeous, with pale skin and short spiky black hair. She wore a black corset top and light wash skinny jeans with patent black heels and she had a portable keyboard strapped across her back. Zimra stared at her, then the two of them raced toward each other to forcibly hug each other.

"Damn girl, I missed you so much!" the new girl screamed. "Ivy, you know I never wanted to leave right? Shit, I missed you to!" Zimra said with the biggest grin on her face. Zimra turned to face the Glee kids, who all had the identical look of confusion on their faces. "Everybody, this is Ivy. She's my best mate in the entire world." Zimra said smiling. She motioned for Ivy to speak. "Everyone, this is Zimra. Zimra loves me more than she lets on because I stood by her during Damien and I will never let her forget it!" Ivy said, laughing. "But no, seriously, I'm happy to meet yall. I haven't talked to Zimra since…July and it's nice to know that she has some friends." Ivy said as Zimra leaned down to whisper something in her ear. "No fucking way, another one? Chica, you know those are so bad for you! Let me see!" Ivy commanded.

.com/fleur_de_li_wings_sticker-p217885156728239092qjcl_

Zimra, faking reluctance, turned around and pulled down the back neck of her shirt. Ivy gasped and made all the Glee kids come and see.

"Oh wow," Kurt and Mercedes said. "You can say that again" came from Noah. Rachel just frowned, making her plan become even more important. On the nape of her neck was a tattoo. It was a fleur de li with back wings, arching across her back, glistening in the fluorescent lights.

The glee kids gasped as Ivy smirked and said to Zimra "I have a surprise for you" in a singsong voice. When Zimra looked at her in confusion, Ivy's face broke into a grin and she whistled.

Zimra turned around to see what Ivy was staring at and screamed in delight. There, standing in a row, were three guys. Behind Zimra, every girl, and Kurt, sighed, because Zimra's friends were hot. The first one had a golden brown tan with dark chocolate eyes. He had bushy, curly, black hair and he wore dark wash jeans with a navy muscle shirt. He had a guitar case around him. The second one was a little shorter, maybe 5'10''. He had square glasses that he wore on the bridge of his perfect nose. He had light brown hair and it was long, falling in front of his amazing green eyes. He also had a guitar case around his shoulder. The third one was tall, maybe 6'5''. He was thin, yet muscled; with loose light wash jeans and a white wife beater. He had a pair of drumsticks in his back pocket and was looking at the drum set anxiously.

They all smiled at Zimra, as she stood there staring at them. Suddenly, she ran toward the first one, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. He swung her around, saying, "Querida, I missed you so much. Please, come back to Chicago," in a honeyed voice perfectly tinted with a Hispanic accent. She laughed and smiled.

He set her down and she turned to the second one, staring him straight in the eyes. She held out her hand, and in a very business like way he shook it. She grinned and he pulled her into a bear hug, lifting her up, his before unseen muscles flexing. She laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Lastly, she turned to the new one, almost shyly. She looked up at his head, more than a foot taller than hers, and smiled coyly. He gave a crooked smile, and as Ivy rolled her eyes behind them, his lips descended on hers in a searing kiss that fried her brain and sent fire through her blood. The glee kids behind them looked concerned, Ivy thought, it being evident to her that they obviously never heard of Tristan. She looked back to see Zimra, arms still around Tristan's neck, looking at the floor. She smiled shyly and Tristan winked at the other two, his head atop hers. She stepped away and looked back at the Glee kids.

"Everyone, these four people are my band mates. This is Ivy, Issac," she said, indicating the Spanish one. "Jasper" indicating the shortest one. "And this is Tristan" she smiled as she indicated with a flick of her wrist the guy she had just made out with, the guy that, when he kissed Zimra, had made Noah's pants go crazy tight.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR NOTE—THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN IN ZIMRA AND NOAH'S HEADS. SORRY IF IT CONFUSES YOU, BUT I NEED TO SSHOW WHAT NOAH THINKS ABOUT HER, AND THIS IS THE ONLY WAY. HE WILL BE SHORT AND THEN IT'S BACK TO ZIMRA:)**

Noah drove home after glee, raging. He had 6 out of 8 classes with her and she was in glee so there was no getting away from her. Her had been trying to deny the weird sensations he had been having around her. Whenever he looked at her, there was stomach flipping and leg shaking ad his nerves felt like they were on fire!

Noah stopped outside Carry's house (his girlfriend.) He was going to break up with her; he had been planning it all week. But now with Zimra stealing his heart, he knew it would only be a matter of time. He walked up to her door, and knocked. Carry answered the door, still wearing the tight black leotard and tiny green shorts that matched her school's colors (she went to Marion High, 15 minutes away).

"Hey Puck…"

She never got to finish. "Listen Carry. We need to break up." Noah said, actually feeling bad. Carry was him with a vagina and amazing boobs. Her face registered shock, then…relief.

"I was actually going to say that also. Sorry big boy, but I…" "I know Carry. I know." With a smile, Noah Puckerman walked back to his truck and drove away, determined to keep Zimra out of his mind for good. And he had just the way to do it.

Zimra went home after school that Friday: Issac, Ivy, Tristan and Jasper trailing her. She couldn't wait to get home and hang out with her old mates. She ushered them in the door, and let them have free rein of her fridge, knowing her Godparents would not be happy that they were back. She and Ivy ran upstairs to her room, Ivy squealing when she saw the turntables in Zimra's room. The two of them changed into their clubbing outfits; Zimra in a metallic silver, backless shirt with metal chains, light wash skinny jeans and knee high patent boots, while Ivy wore her powder blue keyhole dress with open sides.

.com/images/2-162% IVY DRESS

.ca/wcsstore/MasterCatalog/images/catalog/95/37/419295378_1_ ZIMRA SHIRT

The girls went downstairs, surprised to find the guys had changed to. They all wore the same jeans, but Issac had a button down (but half way unbuttoned) black shirt with white pinstripes, while Jasper wore a navy t-shirt and Tristan had a black wife beater on. Tristan dangled a set of keys in front of Zimra's face, grinned and headed out to where his old black Corvette was waiting in the driveway. They all piled into the car and drove off into the city.

The group ended up at club SIN, which Zimra had seen one night while driving through Columbus. As the gang walked in, Zimra thought she saw a dark Mohawk and tan skin, but she shook it off. There was a live band playing, and Zimra and Ivy pushed their way to the front to listen.

"Alright are you ready for our next act?" an MC came on stage, his many different earrings gleaming in backlights. "Now please, put your hands together for TRIPLE XXX MIRACLE!" Zimra gasped as Ivy and Jasper dragged her up onto the stage and handed her a microphone. Zimra looked out over the audience, and smiled as Issac and Jasper pulled out electric guitars and started strumming, while Tristan played a soft beat on the drums behind them, and Ivy started on the melody.

_Days swiftly come and go_

_I'm dreaming of him_

_He's seeing other girls_

_Emotions they stir_

_The sun is gone_

_The nights are long_

_And I am left while the tears fall_

_Did you think that I would cry_

_On the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Being alone?_

_I'll find someone new_

_Swing, swing, swing _

_From the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed_

_By a former love_

_Can you help me find a way_

_To carry on again?_

_Dreams cast into the sky_

_I'm moving on_

_Sweet beginnings do arise_

_He knows I was wrong_

_The notes are old_

_They bend, they fold_

_And so do I to a new love_

_Did you think that I would cry_

_On the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Being alone?_

_I'll find someone new_

_Swing, swing, swing _

_From the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed _

_By a former love_

_Can you help me find a way_

_To carry on again?_

_Bury me_

_(You thought your problems were gone)_

_Carry me_

_(Away, away, away)_

_Swing, swing, swing _

_From the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed _

_By a former love_

_Can you help me find a way_

_To carry on again?_

As Zimra finished belting out the last note, the crowd went wild. Zimra beamed. All she had ever wanted to do was perform as a singer, and now she was getting her chance. She glanced at Ivy, who gave her three fingers. "Alright" she thought. "Time to kick it up a notch."

_W__ake up your a drama king,_

_Carry on like your supposed to be._

_Get way, hurry up, come on._

_Get away;_

_How long have you been in your bedroom?_

_it's been 3 days straight with the sheets and your pillows._

_the clock on the walls, a reminder of my father._

_and all his entirely_

_I know that I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does_

_and who am I kidding?_

_A dead end job and a lack of family._

_This town really gets to me._

_Wake up your a drama king,_

_Carry on like your supposed to be._

_Get way, hurry up, come on._

_Get away, gotta get up and go._

_Break out from the drama scene,_

_Stick around it'll bury me._

_Get away hurry up come on,_

_This is becoming a catastrophe!_

_I made up my mind, too tired to think of things._

_Everything i have to do may be hard,_

_But i'll try to comprehend where i quit,_

_And where i should begin._

_I know that I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does_

_And who am I kidding?_

_A dead end job and a lack of family._

_This town really gets to me._

_Wake up your a drama king,_

_Carry on like your supposed to be._

_Get way, hurry up, come on,_

_Get away, gotta get up and go._

_Wake up from the drama scene,_

_Stick around it'll bury me_

_Get away hurry up come on,_

_This is becoming a catastrophe!_

_...This is becoming a catastrophe!_

_I made up my mind, too tired to think of things._

_Everything i have to do may be hard,_

_But i'll try to comprehend where i quit,_

_And where i should begin._

_I know that I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does_

_And who am I kidding?_

_A dead end job and a lack of family._

_This town really gets to me._

_Wake up your a drama king,_

_Carry on like your supposed to be._

_Get way, hurry up, come on,_

_Get away, gotta get up and go._

_Wake up from the drama scene,_

_Stick around it'll bury me_

_Get away hurry up come on,_

_This is becoming a catastrophe!_

_...This is becoming a catastrophe!_

Zimra beamed as the crowd went wild for her lyrics. She loved it. She glanced over at Issac and Jasper, both of whom were tuning their guitars. She glanced the other direction to see Ivy flipping her keyboard over to show the turntable underneath. And one look at Tristan showed him to be testing the drum skin. She took one last glance into the crowd before she started singing again, and paused. She had thought she had seen a Mohawk, and a flash of familiar, searing green eyes. But she must have been wrong, for there was nothing there now. She took a breath, and began one of her favorites.

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, No way,_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, No way,_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you_

_All the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know_

_What I can do_

_To make you feel alright _

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know_

_I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mother fuckin princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, No way,_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Zimra scanned the crowd as she sang. Her gaze halted as her eyes found a searing green gaze, staring right at her. Noah. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart jumped. There was an odd feeling in her stomach, and her knees felt shaky. As she continued on with the song, she kept watching him, singing only to him now.

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, No way,_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way_

_I see the way_

_You look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again_

_So come over here_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make the girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name_

_Ever again _

_Cause_

_She's like so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, No way,_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, No way,_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, No way,_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, No way,_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, No way, hey, hey_

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, No way,_

_You know it's not a secret _

_Hey, Hey, You, You,_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

2 hours, 10 songs, and a standing ovation later, Zimra, Ivy, Tristan, Issac and Jasper were standing at the bar. As people kept coming up to them, telling them that they were amazing, and that they definitely were going to make it, Zimra couldn't help but be a little sad. After she had finished her set, Noah had disappeared, and she couldn't find him anywhere. Just as they were turning to leave, she got tapped on the shoulder. Thinking it was another fan; she turned to see who it was. Her lips were caught in a blazing kiss that burned her to the core. Her hands were wrapped around his broad shoulders, for if they weren't, she surely would have fallen. His lips were memorizing hers, tracing hers with his tongue. Soft and warm, she was plunging into a deep hole that she had no desire to escape from. She jerked back, and stared at him. "Noah" she breathed, her hands still around his shoulders, and his hands still holding her waist. "Listen Zimra," he said before she could continue. "I know that, we're not exactly friends, and that I've been a jerk to you. But I really like you. Screw me if I know why, but I do. And I can't stop it." They stared at him, and as his eyes bored into hers, she lifted her head a little. His lips trapped hers in another intense kiss that she would never forget.


End file.
